Ero Hyung
by Sleepy Gizibe
Summary: Asrama tua, penghuni dengan kepribadian aneh dan kamar yang bersebelahan dengan ero mangaka (pembuat komik). Apa Jeon Jungkook rela dijadikan tokoh utama di dalam manga-nya Taehyung? /VKOOK/BL/YAOI/Rate M untuk bahasa dan pembahasan
1. Chapter 1

**ERO HYUNG**

 **-VKOOK-**

 **DLDR. Rate M untuk bahasa dan pembahasannya. Lemon? Masih saya pikirkan.**

 **Jungkook POV**

Tok..tok..tok..

Kurasa tiga kali mengetuk pintu pun tak cukup. Asrama ini terlihat sepi, oh bahkan tidak layak disebut asrama. Bangunan tua, lantai kayu yang berderit, halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput liar, boleh kusebut panti jompo? Tuhan benar-benar mengujiku di tahun awal aku menginjak Sekolah Menengah Atas. Aku, Jeon Jungkook siswa baru di Sina High School jurusan seni. Kenapa aku di asrama ini? Karna murah. Biaya hidup di Seoul sudah keterlaluan mahalnya.

Kesabaranku semakin sirna, aku mencoba menggeser pintu kayu itu. Ah, tidak terkunci?

"Permisi ... apa ada orang?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menelusuri lorong sepi itu.

Tap ... Tap ... Tap

"Ne? Besok malam? _Well_ , jadwalku kosong. Di apartemenmu kan? Jangan lupa pakai _lingerie_ merah."

Oh sial terkutuklah pendengaranku ... Apa aku salah masuk rumah? Bukan panti jompo tetapi tempat prostitusi? Bahkan itu lebih menyeramkan. Mimpi apa aku semalam.

Aku berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan tempat yang kurasa benar-benar tak beres ini. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah keluar dari sini masih dengan status perjaka.

Baru saja selangkah menginjakkan kaki, kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku.

"Hei ... apa kau anak baru itu?"

 _Oh God_! Suara ini ... suara laki-laki penjual _lingerie_ tadi?

.

.

.

Lupakan insiden pertemuan pertamaku dengan laki-laki mesum tadi. Dihadapanku sekarang ada tiga pasang mata yang menelusuri tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah—termasuk si laki-laki _lingerie_.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook siswa baru itu?" Laki-laki dengan takaran mata yang terbilang minim—sipit, membuka pembicaraan yang sempat 'krik krik'.

Aku mengangguk,"Iya benar, aku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal hyung!"

Ia tersenyum dan merangkul pundakku. "Ah benar kau Jungkook. Kenalkan aku Park Jimin kelas 2."

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau mendengar percakapanku tadi?" Si laki-laki _lingerie_ yang kuakui tampan itu menginterupsiku.

"Mian _hyung_! Aku tidak bermaksud menguping."

"Tak apa, tadi itu salah satu teman ranjangku. Dia suka dengan daun muda seperti kita. Kau mau coba?"

HAAHH? Kalau bisa dideskripsikan, wajahku sudah melongo dengan tidak etisnya.

" _Pabo_! Jangan racuni anak baru, _hyung_!" Laki-laki berhidung runcing dengan tulang pipi yang besar itu menonjok pelan pundak si laki-laki _lingerie_.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Perkenalkan namaku Jin. Kim Seok Jin. Laki-laki paling sempurna di asrama ini. Aku kelas 3."

"Dan aku Jung Ho Seok. Panggil saja Hopie. Kelas 2 sama seperti Jimin." Ceramah si hidung runcing.

.

.

.

Jimin _hyung_ mengantarku berkeliling asrama yang jujur saja lebih pantas disebut rumah. Asrama ini terdiri dari dua lantai, 4 kamar dibawah dan 4 kamar di atas. Satu dapur dan dua kamar mandi luar.

"Ini kunci kamarmu. Disini ada beberapa peraturan yang harus dipatuhi." Ia meneguk _soft drink_ di tangannya. Lalu melemparkan sebotol _soft drink_ lainnya ke arahku.

"Ada juga peraturannya. Apa saja _hyung_?" Aku membuka minuman kemasan itu.

"Simpel saja, hanya saling menjaga privasi masing-masing. Tidak ada jam malam disini. Asrama ini selalu dikucilkan warga sekolah dan kau harus kuat mental." Cerca Jimin _hyung_ dengan lancarnya. Aku tahu asrama ini memang dipandang sebelah mata oleh warga sekolah. Karena apa? Kudengar gosip bahwa siswa siswi seni itu aneh. _Suck it_!

Aku mengikuti rute berjalan Jimin _hyung_. Ia menjelaskan bahwa lantai satu dihuni oleh tiga orang siswa tingkat akhir.

Kamar 11 : Jin _hyung_. Siswa sewaan tante tante. Mulai dari perawat, guru, artis bahkan direktur suatu perusahaan. Damn! Aku prihatin. Dia adalah chef di asrama ini.

Kamar 12 : Suga _hyung_. Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Kata Jimin hyung dia seorang komposer bersama dengan penghuni kamar nomor 14. Dia seseorang yang gila tidur.

Kamar 14 : Namjoon _hyung_. Rapper dan komposer. Ia bekerja part time di salah satu restoran cepat saji.

Well ... kurasa orang-orang disini tak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Aku dan Jimin _hyung_ sampai di lantai dua. Ia mengajakku ke pojok kanan dari lorong lantai itu.

Kamar 21 : Kamar Hopie _hyung_. Dia seorang pemeran drama musical. Jimin _hyung_ berkata ia akan mengajakku untuk sesekali melihat Hopie _hyung_ saat di atas panggung teater. Boleh juga.

Kamar 22 : Adalah kamar Jimin hyung sendiri. Ia seorang penari otodidak yang gemar meng-cover tarian para Boyband. Hebatnya, dia bekerja part time sebagai pelatih tari di salah satu agensi _entertainment_ di Korea Selatan.

Drrt ... Drrt ... Drrt

" _Annyeong_? Ah ne? Baik bos, aku akan kesana sekarang." Jimin _hyung_ menutup panggilan dari ponselnya. Dan menatap kearahku.

" _Mian_ Kook, aku ada panggilan mendadak. Kau berkenalan langsung dengan pemilik kamar 23. Dia agak sedikit berbeda dengan kita. Bye~" Ia meninggalkanku sendiri. Di lorong sepi ini. Apa maksutnya berbeda? Aku penasaran.

Berjalan beberapa langkah, sekarang aku ada di hadapan pintu kamar nomor 23. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan pintu kayu ini. Hanya ada papan bertuliskan ' _Adult Area_ '. Oh jangan bilang dia sekaum dengan Jin _hyung_.

"Permisi?" Aku mengetuk pintu coklat itu. Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 detik. Terdengar bunyi suara _bass_ seorang laki-laki.

"Ucapkan _password-_ nya" Astaga orang aneh macam apalagi ini. _Password_ apa? Sempat terbesit dalam otakku untuk langsung mendobrak pintu didepanku sekarang.

" _Mian_ ... _Password_ apa? Aku penghuni baru di kamar sebelah anda."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Tapi aku melihat ada kertas muncul dari bawah pintu. Aku meraih secarik kertas itu dan membacanya.

'Ucapkan kalau bokongmu seksi.'

Brengsek! Mesum! Aku bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya tinggal disini akan membuatku menjadi seorang maniak seks.

"Bokongku seksi!" Aku beranikan diri untuk melawan bedebah gila yang akan keluar dari pintu itu.

Krieett ...

Badanku terhuyung melawan gravitasi tertarik ke dalam kamar nomor 24. Hei, tangan itu menarikku paksa. Badanku menabrak pintu yang sekarang ada di belakangku. Ketika mencoba menyadarkan diri, aku sudah berada dalam kungkungan sesorang.

'Tampan.' Satu kata yang tiba-tiba muncul di otakku setelah melihat orang itu.

Kami berpandangan dalam diam selama beberapa detik.

"Boleh juga. Bokongmu memang seksi." Hei, suaramu bahkan lebih seksi daripada bokongku.

"Kau seorang pengamat bokong?" Dan image image polosku yang sudah aku bangun sejak dari tadi hancur sudah.

"Ya, aku seorang pembuat ero manga. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan sebagai seseorang yang punya bokong seksi, kau harus membantu pengamat bokong seksi." Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan bibirnya ke arahku.

"Bantuan apa _password-nim_?"

"Telanjang di hadapanku sekarang."

— **KEEP or DELETE?** —

 **Ero manga = Komik Jepang yang ber-genre erotic**

Fic apa ini? Saya menulis ini ketika imajinasi saya liar. Wah wah maaf kata-kata saya ada yang kasar. Jadi, keep or delete?

 **Review nde?**

 **-Salam elephant couple-**


	2. Chapter 2

**ERO HYUNG**

* * *

 **-VKOOK-**

 **By. Sleepy Gizibe**

 **DLDR. Rate M untuk bahasa dan pembahasannya.**

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

"Ya, aku seorang pembuat _ero manga_. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan sebagai seseorang yang punya bokong seksi, kau harus membantu pengamat bokong seksi." Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan bibirnya ke arahku.

"Bantuan apa _password-nim_?"

"Telanjang di hadapanku sekarang."

...

...

... APA?!

Perlu kusumbat mulut tebalnya itu dengan gombal Hello Kitty milik nenekku. Sungguh mulut orang ini perlu disaring. Suara seksi-nya ternodai oleh pikiran kotornya.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir aku laki-laki macam apa!" Aku mendorong paksa dada bidang laki-laki di hadapanku ini.

"Aku bukan brengsek, namaku Kim Taehyung."

"Apa peduliku!"

Aku tak peduli, aku keluar menuju kamarku sendiri tanpa menghiraukan aura mencekam di belakangku. Orang macam itu yang harus kujauhi.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Malam ini,di ruang makan berukuran 4x5 meter itu duduk 6 orang pemuda dengan berbagai hidangan makanan dihadapan mereka.

"Ini terlalu meriah untukku hyung. _Gomaewo ne_!" Ya, penghuni asrama ini setuju melakukan pesta penyambutan untuk si maknae baru, Jeon Jungkook.

"Hei, seharusnya kau memperkenalkan diri dulu." Perintah Hopie diikuti anggukan semua warga asrama—terkecuali Taehyung.

Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya,"Jeon Jungkook _imnida_ , asal dari Busan. Mohon bimbingannya _hyung-hyung_!" Setelah ber- _ojigi_ , Jungkook duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Ah aku Suga. Salam kenal Kook!"

"Yo, Namjoon disini. Jika perlu bantuan datang saja ke kamar 12."

Di sela-sela sesi perkenalan, Jin tidak merasa adanya kehadiran Taehyung.

"Alien masih sibuk dengan _manga_ -nya?" Jin melemparkan pertanyaan sembari jarinya menyumpit _kimchi_.

"Siapa Alien?" Jungkook menimpali pertanyaan pada Jimin.

"Alien itu si Taehyung. Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh ke kamar Taehyung tadi sore?" Jimin melihat heran ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau gila _hyung_ , menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kamar maniak seks seperti dia." Jungkook lalu menceritakan bagaimana saat-saat dimana kesuciannya akan direbut paksa—pikirnya.

Semua tertawa mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam tak mengerti.

Suga yang awalnya mengantuk jadi angkat bicara akan hal konyol ini,"Makhluk itu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana meminta pertolongan pada orang. Dia seorang anti sosial."

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

Demi sempak Neptunus, apa-apaan mereka menyuruhku membawakan makanan untuk makhluk kriminal seks seperti dia. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti budak melayani masternya yang manja. Ah pikiranku sudah mulai tak beres.

"Oke Jungkook ... letakkan saja nakas ini di depan kamarnya." Ini adalah salah satu cara agar si alien pecinta bokong itu tidak semakin kurang ajar di depanku.

"Hei mesum! Aku letakkan makan malam-mu diluar sini."

Tugasku selesai! Aku kembali ke kamarku. Dia sadar atau tidak, dia makan atau tidak itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya bertugas membawakan makanan untuknya, bukan untuk menyuapinya sambil tersipu malu seperti remaja yang baru _jadian_.

Aku berkomat-kamit menuju kamarku,"Apa lebih baik aku pindah ke lantai bawah saja, HEI BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"

Oh Shit! Kesabaranku benar-benar diuji. Sekarang aku menemukan seonggok makhluk yang harusnya ada di kandang sebelah masuk ke dalam istanaku.

Dia menyerahkan sebungkus plastik berlogo 'Koreamart'—mini market dimana ketika kalian masuk akan disambut,'Selamat pagi, selamat berbelanja.' Oke lupakan.

Aku tak paham dengan maksut pemuda ini."Wae? Apa maksutnya ini?"

Aku melihat netra hazel miliknya memancarkan suatu yang sulit aku deskripsikan."Kata editor- _nim_ aku harus membelikan sesuatu jika ingin meminta pertolongan orang."

'Tapi apa yang kau minta itu diluar nalar editormu.' Batinku dalam hati.

"Ero manga selalu berhubungan dengan kontak fisik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambar ketika sesama laki-laki berhubungan intim."

Jadi dia ingin membuat _manga yaoi_ dan menjadikanku sebagai objek gambarannya? HAHAHA ... Rasanya aku ingin menari _Gangnam Style_ di hadapannya lalu kutendang si brengsek ini. Lucu sekali dia.

"Saat pertama melihatmu—terutama bokongmu, aku menemukan objek yang cocok untuk manga BL ku kali ini."

Tolong, orang ini membahas bokongku lagi. Manik itu tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah bokongku. Dasar mata keranjang.

"Well ... kau seharusnya bersyukur kalau bokongmu membawa inspirasi buatku."

"Stop! Jangan bahas soal bokong lagi. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Kau gay kan?"

Apa ada tali? Aku ingin mencekiknya sekarang. Mulut itu sangat terkutuk—walaupun benar. Orientasi seks-ku memang menyimpang. Aku seorang gay. _And i proud it_!

Ia mendekat dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajahku. "Wajahmu memerah, aku benar?"

...

Aku malu. Sialan! Jeon Jungkook dibuat salah tingkah oleh bedebah kecut seperti dia.

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINI!"

Aku berhasil mengusir paksa dia dari kamarku. Tak selang beberapa lama, ponsel _touchscreen_ mililku bergetar. Ada satu pesan ternyata.

From : 671-553-xx

Subject : Jadi, apa kau mau telanjang didepanku?

"TAEHYUNG! KAU ALIEN BRENGSEK!"

* * *

Pagi hari, aku sudah di buat geram oleh si alien dari planet antah berantah ini. Dia berjalan kaki mengikutiku dari belakang menuju sekolah. Aku tebak pasti dia sedang menatap bongkahan kenyal bokongku. Hei, kenapa aku mengikutinya membahas bokong terus! Byuntae!

Dari arah pandangan kedua manik hitamku, diujung gang aku melihat laki-laki jangkung,"Junhong!"

Lalu aku berlari menghampiri Junhong—teman sebangkuku.

"Annyeong Kook!"

"Hai Junhong." Suara siapa ini? Aku menengok ke arah suara itu.

WHAT? Apa-apaan orang ini, apa dia kenal Junhong?

"Siapa dia,Kook?" Tanya si alien.

Brukk! Tolong. Aku serasa tertimpa batu seberat 100 ton. Dia menyapanya. Tapi dia tidak kenal. Orang ini berbakat jadi pelawak.

Sekali ini saja aku akan bersabar. Walaupun terpaksa tidak ingin menganiaya hyung-ku di depan umum. Hyung? Dalam mimpinya.

"Perkenalkan Jun, dia sunbae kita. Kim Taehyung."

"Annyeong sunbei. Junhong imnida." Renyah sekali suara pemuda ini. Apa aku terlihat seperti pengamat suara?

"Hai, aku Taehyung. Jungkook adalah laki-laki pertama untukku."

Ha? Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

"Aku senang dia menjadi yang pertama untukku."

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran orang ini. Laki-laki pertama? Menjadi yang pertama? Terlalu ambigu. Aku melihat mimik wajah Junhong. Dia hanya mengernyit dan melayangkam tatapan aneh ke

"Hei bisa aku jelaskan."

"Chukkae untuk kalian. Mungkin aku jalan duluan saja."

' _Chukkae_ ' untuk apa? Junhong meninggalkanku dengan kesalah pahaman yang memalukan. Dan aku mulai jengkel oleh tingkah yang dibuat si brengsek hentai.

"Kau kan memang laki-laki pertama yang akan jadi _heroine_ di _manga_ -ku. Aku senang kau menjadi pertama untukku karena baru kali ini aku mempunyai objek nyata gambaran se-seksi bokongmu."

"KAU TELAT KIM TAEHYUNG! SEHARUSNYA DARI TADI KAU MENGATAKANNYA!"

 **-TBC-**

 **Heroine** : sebutan untuk tokoh utama wanita dalam sebuah cerita. Kalau di manga Yaoi ya Uke.

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Ri-chan Dandere ; Guest ; Kira ; Spica007Bang ; DedeKookie ; fay ; RealDe ; bngtnxoap ; melinda ; Deedee ; vkook ; hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ; vipbigbang74 ; bluehyomi ; korissuhun ; tetangga jimin ; lollipunch ; Sapphire Amumuhoopla ; rinrun ; Bubble ; Krasivyybaek**

Wow saya tidak mengira ada yang merespon fic abal saya hehe. Chapter ini kependekan ya? Mian ne, kesehatan saya masih kurang bagus. Terimakasih yang sudah review,follow ataupun log in sudah saya balas di pm. See you again~

Jangan lupa review-nya, saya menerima apa pun komentar atau saran kalian :D

-Salam Elephant couple-


	3. Chapter 3

**ERO HYUNG**

 **-VKOOK-**

 **by. Sleepy Gizibe**

 **DLDR. Rate M untuk bahasa dan pembahasan**

 **Author's POV**

Siswa baru dengan gigi kelinci itu mengikuti arah kemana segerombolan teman-temannya berjalan. Siswa baru di Sina High School memiliki tradisi ' _one day tour_ ' mengelilingi ruang-ruang penting di sekolahnya. Sempat beberapa kali ia melihat Taehyung duduk sendiri hanya ditemani _sketch book_ dan pensil.

Seperti sekarang, ia secara tak sengaja menemukan pemuda itu sedang sibuk menggambar di bawah pohon—25 meter darinya yang sedang membeli minuman di mesin penjual minum otomatis.

"Sekaleng _cola_ mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk."

Jungkook dikagetkan oleh kehadiran _sunbei_ -nya, Hopie.

"Yak! _Hyung_ -a! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk mengintip orang?" Hopie menjitak kepala Jungkook.

Ia mengusap pelan kepalanya,"Akkh! Sakit _hyung_! Siapa juga yang mengintip monyet kampung itu."

Hoseok mengangkat sudut bibirnya, lalu meneguk sebotol _cola_ yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari mesin otomatis disebelahnya.

"Ahh segarnya, _cola_ memang selalu mengertiku ... bukan hal yang aneh jika melihat dia menyendiri. Kau tahu kan dia seorang anti sosial."

"Bahkan perlu waktu berbulan-bulan untuk penghuni asrama agar bisa mendekati dia."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Salahkan hormon pertumbuhannya yang membuat dia menjadi pribadi 'selalu ingin tahu'.

"Coba kau baca _manga_ ini, halaman 35." Hopie menyerahkan sebuah manga series pada pemuda Busan itu.

Jungkook membuka lembar per lembar manga bersampul gambar seronok itu.

'Sepertinya Tuhan sudah mentakdirkanku dekat dengan orang-orang mesum seperti mereka.' Batin Jungkook prihatin.

Sampai di halaman 35, ia melihat sepasang kekasih bergerumul di kamar mandi. Pen name mangaka tersebut adalah 'V'.

" _Oh my God_! Kau pikir legal membawa buku seperti ini ke sekolah _hyung_!" Umpatan Jungkook hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Hopie.

"Namanya darah muda. Kau tahu? Mangaka bernama V itu adalah Taehyung. Dan seri manga halaman itu adalah karya pikiran mesum si alien." Ujar panjang Hopie. Jungkook hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan gamblang _hyung_ -nya.

"Kau serius _hyung_?" Jungkook yang tak percaya langsung membaca jalan cerita manga milik Taehyung.

Ia hanya meneguk ludah karena tak percaya."Aku heran kenapa si alien bisa menghasilkan _manga_ seromantis ini walaupun err ... sedikit membuatku panas."

Bukanya fokus pada komentar Jungkook, Hopie malah menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakang Jungkook yang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya memasang senyum canggung dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Hei _hyung_! Kenapa malah pergi, hei! Dasar aneh." Jungkook mengumpat melihat tingkah aneh Hoseok.

Grepp ...

Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari belakang. Hembusan nafas hangat membelai daun telinganya.

' _Oh shit_! Siapa orang bejat kurang ajar yang berani membuat tubuhku semakin panas.' Kata Jungkook dalam hati, ia berinisiatif untuk menengok melihat siapa orang mesum yang dengan berani menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Jika tubuhmu panas hanya dengan cerita bergambar seperti ini, aku bisa membuatmu panas hingga klimaks hanya dengan sentuhanku. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus telanjang dulu di hadapanku."

...

...

...

Jungkook melepas paksa rengkuhan itu, ia kenal orang ini. Kim Taehyung. Matanya membulat.

" _OH MY GOD_! Ba-bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

"Bisa saja, kau ingin aku ke kamarmu saja bisa. Dengan senang hati."

"Sialan. Jangan berani kau menyentuhku!" Jungkook melempar _manga_ yang tadi ia pegang, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

'Sial. Kenapa sentuhannya memabukkan!' Jungkook tak bisa membohongi bahwa sentuhan itu membuatnya lupa diri walaupun sesaat.

"HEI JUNGKOOKIE! JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR KE KAMARKU. SIAPA TAHU KITA KHILAF." Teriak Taehyung mengiringi kepergian targetnya.

"DALAM MIMPIMU BRENGSEK!" Jungkook berbalik dan berteriak mengumpat si alien.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook's POV**

Pukul berapa ini? Aku melirik pada jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarku. Ah, pukul 3.00 KST. Hujan di luar membuatku ingin buang air kecil hingga terbangun dari peraduan mimpiku.

"Argghh ... aku tak tahan." Segera aku berlari keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi. Piyama biru ini mampu menangkal dinginnya suhu di luar.

Apa 5 menit terlalu lama untuk kencing? Kurasa tidak. Saat melewati lorong, aku melihat pintu kandang si alien terbuka.

Mau terbuka atau tertutup aku tidak peduli, tapi tapi tapi ... aku ingin tahu. Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku hanya ingin tahu bukan rindu ya. Memang siapa yang bilang rindu? Ah terserah kalian.

Aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jam segini masih saja menggambar. Mau sok kuat dia." Aku berbisik pelan pada diriku sendiri.

"Hobi sekali menguntit orang. Kalau kangen bilang."

Sial! Tau darimana dia kalau aku mengintip.

"Siapa yang kangen, bodoh!"

"Masuk saja. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu."

Bohong dia! Aku tak percaya kata-kata busuknya. Ada udang dibalik batu. Aku takut, jangan-jangan orang ini menyimpan kondom, dildo, cambuk, rantai. Astaga pikiranku selalu kotor kalau berhubungan dengannya.

"Tenanglah. Mode mesumku sedang meredup."

Sudah kepalang basah. Kuberanikan diri masuk ke kandang alien ini. Kamarnya berantakan dengan kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang tergeletak di lantai.

Aku membaca alur cerita sketsa _manga_ miliknya. Gambarnya sudah bagus, tetapi romansa kedua tokoh laki-laki di dalamnya terlalu dipaksakan. Saat berhubungan intim pun, lekuk tubuh ' _bottom_ ' terlalu terlihat seperti wanita.

"Apa kau bodoh? Lucu sekali, jika di luar ranjang si _uke_ jadi laki-laki. Tetapi saat di ranjang si _uke_ tiba-tiba jadi perempuan. Dia hantu berkelamin ganda?"

"Maka dari itu aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Orang ini benar-benar. Kau kan bisa minta tolong pada yang lainnya."

Alien itu memutar kursi kerjanya menghadapku. Apa dia selalu bekerja hingga larut malam? Sampai kantung matanya itu cukup untuk memasukkan koin receh.

"Dari dulu, kamasutra selalu jadi kitabku. Tapi sekarang itu sudah seperti sampah saja."

"Bodoh! Mana ada topik _Gay_ dalam kamasutra."

Ah sial mulutku comel sekali. Ketahuan kalau aku pernah membaca kamasutra. Apa kalian belum pernah? Haha

"Aku pun sering menonton JGV (Japan Gay Video) tapi hasilnya nihil. Mungkin kalau nonton denganmu tanganku bisa bekerja."

"Yak yak yak ... bekerja apa maksudmu?" Aku menatap tajam wajah dungu itu.

"Bekerja menggambar, memang apalagi? Atau kau mau tanganku bekerja memuaskanmu?"

Monyet kampung ini kumat lagi. Kata-katanya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Seksi juga jika membayangkan aku dengannya saling bergerumul di ranjang. Astaga Jungkook! Pikiranmu laknat sekali.

"Ara ... ara ... aku akan membantumu. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Pemuda aneh itu beranjak mendatangiku dan mengguncang kedua pundak kokoh milikku.

"Yess! Kau sungguhan kan? Tidak berbohong kan? Apa syaratnya?" Kupandang netranya yang memancarkan rasa tak percaya sekaligus antusias dengan apa yang baru saja aku omongkan.

"Deal? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Aku balik menatap lurus pada manik hazelnya.

Ia memelukku sekilas."DEAL! Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku akan melepas semua pakaianku kecuali celana dalamku."

"Yak! Apa bokong seksimu itu bisulan?"

"Ani! Kau mau tidak?"

"Iya iya aku mau."

"Yasudah aku kembali dulu ke kamarku." Aku berjalan mengenyahkan diri dari hadapan alien berambut coklat karamel.

PLAKK...

"AKH!" Bangsat! Bokongku di tampar oleh tangan gatal si idiot itu. Maunya apa itu orang?

"Brengsek! Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu."

"Sorry, aku cuma ingin membuktikan bahwa bokongmu tidak bisulan."

"Musnah saja kau dari peradaban manusia, brengsek!"

Aku menghempaskan pintu kandangnya. Bibirku tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Tak tahu kenapa, tingkah alien itu membuatku sedikit senang. Walaupun hanya pelecehan yang kudapat. Tapi aku senang. Hei, bukan berarti aku murahan.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Weekend seharusnya di habiskan dengan bepergian dengan teman-teman, keluarga, ataupun bersama pacar. Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki berperawakan bongsor ini. Jika biasanya di pedesaan, dia sering menangkap kumbang musim panas. Lain lagi disini.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! KEMBALIKAN CELANA DALAMKU, BRENGSEK!"

Ya, pagi-pagi di asrama ini sudah di suguhkan aksi kejar-kejaran antara si alien dengan si kelinci percobaan. Kejadian bermula saat Jungkook lupa meninggalkan celana dalamnya di kamar mandi. Taehyung yang senang bukan kepalang karena permintaannya diterima malah dengan sengaja membuntuti Jungkook. Niat hati ingin mengintip, tetapi Jungkook lebih cepat menyadarinya. Gagal dan kena umpat sudah terlalu biasa untuknya. Tapi semua membuahkan hasil ketika ia menemukan kain pembungkus surga—julukan celana dalam dalam kamus Taehyung. Celana dalam hijau dengan inisial JK—ditulis menggunakan spidol, di bagian atasnya.

Taehyung terpojok di ruang makan. Ia terkepung diantara dinding dan Jungkook.

"Kembalikan itu cepat!" Perintah Jungkook dengan wajah ingin memakan hidup-hidup pria yang sudah mencuri benda pribadinya itu.

"Aku dulu yang menemukannya. Salahmu meninggalkan ini." Taehyung mengangkat pantsu hijau milik Jungkook.

"Kubilang aku tidak bisulan. Kau tidak percaya sampai mencuri celana dalamku?"

"Aku butuh ini! Aku akan berjanji akan segera mengembalikannya." Taehyung berlari menerobos Jungkook yang akhirnya terhuyung menabrak meja makan dibelakangnya.

"Hei kau jangan kabur! TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK, BODOH, BEJAT KEMBALI KAU!" Nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari si empu yang dipanggilnya. Ia lelah meladeni tingkah alien yang mirip cacing autis itu.

Jungkook menyerah, ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengejar laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya muak pagi ini. Meminum segelas air dingin membuatnya lumayan tenang.

.

.

.

 **Taehyung's POV**

Hai, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku? Aku mesum? Benar. Aku idiot? Benar. Aku brengsek? Benar. Aku gay? Eum, aku tidak tahu, tapi jika kalian bertanya aku suka Jungkook? Ya, benar aku menyukainya—terutama bokong semoknya itu.

Aku sempat membayangkan bokong itu aku isi dengan kejantananku dan bergerak naik turun sesuai dengan ketukan 4/4 dan dengan tempo C=Do. Seksi bukan?

Aku bahkan suka dengan panggilan dari dia untukku, 'Brengsek'. Yakin, bibir itu ingin kulumat saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Apalagi saat dia aku tunggangi dan mendesah,"Sialan ahh! Terus hentakkan juniormu itu lebih cepat, brengsek! Akhh"

Tapi, dia sepertinya membenciku. Dia selalu menolak dan mengumpat segala macam afeksiku untuknya. Tapi lagi, sekarang aku sedang menyiapkan suatu kejutan untuknya. Dalam rangka ucapan terimakasih karena ia menyetujuiku untuk melihat tubuh putih montok itu—walau masih dengan celana dalam.

Aku mendapatinya sedang duduk di kursi makan ditemani dengan segelas air dingin yang sudah habis rupanya. Oh lihat, dia bahkan sudah membuat kuda-kuda ketika melihatku.

Setelah menjelaskan dengan sepengertian mungkin, aku akhirnya bisa merayu si bokong seksi ini. Kalian tahu? Butuh 15 menit agar ia mau menyetujuiku untuk menutup matanya dengan jari-jariku yang panjang.

Apa dipikirannya aku seperti gigolo yang haus akan lubang milik dia yang sepertinya hangat itu? Ah pikiranku kumat lagi.

Aku menuntunnya dengan hati-hati menuju halaman belakang asrama kami. Sesekali aku melirik bokongnya yang hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter dari penisku. Astaga, bokong seksi itu memanggilku untuk menyodoknya.

Sampai di halaman belakang, aku melepas pelan jari-jariku yang tadinya bertengger di kepalanya.

"TADAAA! Surprise! Aku membuat pelangi ini untukmu."

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Ah sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

"Aku mencoba berbuat romantis untukmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk semalam."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Taehyung! Kau ini bodoh atau idiot? Kau bajingan mesum. Pelangi apa? INI HANYA JEJERAN KOLOR WARNA-WARNI MILIK PENGHUNI ASRAMA!"

Dia mengambil celana dalam hijaunya yang menggantung di sebelah kolor kuningku. Aku hanya terpatung melihat gerak-geriknya.

"KAU MENCURI CELANA DALAM HIJAUKU HANYA UNTUK MELENGKAPI PELANGI KOLOR INI? DEMI KOLOR JINGGA JIN HYUNG, KAU IDIOT!"

Jungkook kembali ke dalam asrama dengan raut wajah kesal. Memang aku salah? Ini yang disebut pengorbanan. Aku rela mencuri kolor seisi asrama hanya untuk dia. Romantis bukan?

 **-TBC-**

 **Thanks to : tetangga jimin; vipbigbang74; Aishi Ryo; eunhaezha; anakayam00; Krasivyybaek; eto; zihan; vkook; Kira ; boobear; Deedee; MinYeolKook; Linkz account; nia; komemomark; Sapphire Amumuhoopla; Ri-chan Dandere; korissuhun; LKCTJ94; anoncikiciw; Phcxxi; fay; Aulia Rosa; Qania; kimtehaw; shinyangchoi; Spica007Bang**

Terimakasih banyak buat yang review, favorite sama follow ya hehe. Kali ini bener-bener gabisa bales satu-satu,mian ne :( Oh iya aku bakal ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian.

 **Apa nanti ada adegan NC Vkook?**

Ini pertanyaan paling banyak =_= soal asmara sama NC itu biarlah menjadi rahasia Tuhan/? Aku pengen kisah mereka pelan-pelan tapi dibumbui sama percikan greget sesuatu wkwk NC masih aku pikirkan. Maklum belum bakat hehe

 **Adegan Vkook mengingatkanku sama Shiina Mashiro?**

Ah iya, aku baru inget. Beberapa adegan disini aku ambil dari anime Sakurasou no pet na kanojo. Tapi dengan bahasa ku sendiri, dan adegan yang lain murni hasil imajinasi kotorku/?.

Yang terakhir buat kalian yang minta words-nya dipanjangin, ini udah ya. Kalau update soon aku selalu usahain walupun ini juga lagi sibuk. Pokoknya terimakasih buat kalian yang masih mau baca ff absurd ini hehe. Maaf juga kalau ff ini makin garing. See you next time~

 **Mind to review again?**

 **-Salam Elephant Couple-**


	4. Chapter 4

**ERO HYUNG**

 **-VKOOK-**

 **by. Sleepy Gizibe**

 **DLDR. Rate M untuk bahasa dan pembahasan**

* * *

 **Taehyung's POV**

Lupakan soal insiden tadi pagi. Pelangi kolor memang suatu mahakarya, sayangnya Jungkook menganggapnya sebagi sebuah sampah. Aku tidak paham dengan pola pikirnya. Bahkan dia hampir saja membatalkan sesi telanjangnya di depanku. Kalau sampai terjadi, dia benar-benar menghancurkan masa mudaku. Tapi bukan Taehyung jika tidak pandai merajuk.

 _Sketch book_ dan beberapa alat menggambar sudah terbungkus rapi di dalam tas ransel putihku. Tidak perlu repot membawa banyak alat gambar karna otakku mampu menangkap dalam sekejap lekukan tubuh semok milik Jungkook-ku. Jungkook-ku? Ya, dia sudah ku klaim sebagai milikku, terserah dia suka atau tidak.

"Hei! Bisa kau lepas genggaman tanganmu?"

Oh, aku lupa menceritakan pada kalian. Sore ini aku memaksa Jungkook untuk menagih janjinya. Dari asrama, kami berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit menuju stasiun. Kereta membawa kami menuju ke kawasan tengah kota.

"Banyak mata jelalatan memandangi tubuhmu sewaktu di kereta. Aku tak suka." Aku semakin menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Siapa dirimu?" Tangannya mencoba melepas paksa, tapi maaf tenaga seme lebih kuat. Wah, orientasi seks-ku berubah lagi semenjak menatap pantat Jungkook."Aku pemilikmu."

"Mati saja kau!" Dasar _Tsundere_ , aku bertaruh dia baik-baik saja kalau kugandeng. Eheheh

Di perjalanan, pikiranku menjalar kemana-kemana seperti ubi jalar tetangga sebelah asrama. Aku berfantasi Jungkook tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dibawah kungkunganku. Wah ... aku sampai bingung harus menyentuh yang mana dulu. Sepertinya dia tipe yang butuh _foreplay_ dahulu. Mungkin aku akan menggerayanginya dari atas hingga bawah searah gravitasi. Atau aku harus langsung ke titik vitalnya? Oh ... bisa-bisa ia langsung menggampar wajahku. Apa kalian ada saran?

Berjalan sekitar 500 meter dari stasiun, sekarang kami sudah menginjakkan diri di sebuah bangunan yang cukup megah. Dia menatapku penuh selidik. Wow, nakal sekali matanya.

"Ini tempat apa, bodoh?" Jungkook mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar.

"Kalau ku jawab hotel cinta, aku yakin kau pasti akan lari." Bibirku menyungging.

"Gezz ... Cepat jawab!"

"Ini apartemenku." Aku tidak memberi kesempatan Jungkook untuk bertanya. Secara spontan aku menariknya ke dalam apartemen.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Apa kalian pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang terdekat kalian? Ah ... aku yakin pasti pernah. Tapi apa kalian pernah kecewa kalau orang tersebut hanya menganggapmu tak lebih dari seorang bocah ingusan? Haha aku pernah!

Dulu aku mempunyai seorang editor yang umurnya terpaut 7 tahun dariku. Byun Baekhyun. Seorang editor yang keterlaluan baik hingga aku dengan bodohnya berbaik hati memboyong dia ke apartemen ini. Alasannya? Kalian pasti tau rasanya remaja labil yang tak ingin jauh dengan orang yang kalian sukai.

Aku sosok manusia bodoh yang susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Aku benci wajah polos miliknya ketika tersenyum. Tepatnya ketika tersenyum dengan kekasihnya kala itu. Dulu kupikir senyum itu hanya untukku, tapi dia membaginya dengan orang lain.

Hingga suatu malam aku menumpahkan segala macam hal yang berkecamuk di hatiku padanya. Jawabannya apa?

"Wah ... Aku beruntung kau menjadikanku cinta monyetmu. Tae kecil sudah mulai dewasa _ne_!"

Cinta monyet? Haha. Lihat kan aku hanya dianggapnya sebagai bocah bau kencur. Sejak saat itu hubungan kami merenggang. Dia peka akan hal itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk hengkang dari apartemenku.

Tiga tahun aku menghabiskan masa Sekolah Menengah Pertama dengannya. Kuakui sulit untuk melupakan Baekhyun. Tiap sudut apartemen ini mengingatkanku padanya. Kuambil keputusan untuk tidak tinggal di apartemen ini. Kenyataan itu membuatku mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk kembali menjadi laki-laki normal.

"Tapi ketika kau datang. Hancur sudah semuanya, Kook." Jungkook menganga mendengar cerita getir pahit asam basi romansaku.

"Kau payah! Itu artinya dia pintar, siapa juga yang mau dengan orang mesum sepertimu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mesum, dulu aku pernah _self service_ sambil membayangkannya."

"Kau bajingan mesum. Untuk apa kau ceritakan itu bodoh!"

Ouch ... sialan aku malah dilempari bantal! Ah, tapi kenapa pipi Jungkook mendadak menjadi merah?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Ruangan berukuran 7x10 meter yang biasa disebut kamar itu dengan keadaan gelap hanya di terangi oleh cahaya bulan. Dapat ditemukan dua makhluk dengan jenis kelamin yang sama sedang melakukan aktivitas yang cukup tidak biasa.

"Arghhh ... bisa kau cepat sedikit?" Tampak tubuh kedua laki-laki ini basah—bercucuran keringat. Kamar yang tidak dilengkapi peredam suara itu cukup menghasilkan suara lenguhan dari si _uke_ , Jungkook.

"Nikmati saja. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan,Kook." Sang _seme_ yang tak mau diatur hanya bisa menindih tubuh sintal dari _uke-_ nya. Ia bergerak diatas tubuh Jungkook. Sial, ia tak cukup mampu mengendalikan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri. Salahkan Jungkook yang berpose sangat seksi dibawahnya kini.

"Brengsek! Ahhh apa sesulit itu memasukannya?"

"Lubangnya kecil. Ini sudah aku paksa ukhh." Taehyung terlihat kewalahan memasukkan benda lonjong tegak itu ke dalam lubang sempit yang siap mengisinya.

Baginya, Taehyung cukup menyiksanya dengan penderitaan batin dan jasmaninya kali ini. Ia merasa darahnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. Badannya panas, ia segera ingin Taehyung memasukkan benda itu. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tak tahan.

"BODOH! APA SEGITU SUSAHNYA MENGGANTI LAMPU KAMAR? KAU KIRA KAU ITU RINGAN HAH? PUNGGUNGKU PEGAL KAU INJAK."

Ya, kedua makhluk tampan ini sedang berusaha membenahi lampu kamar Taehyung yang sudah kehilangan daya nyalanya. Taehyung mengumpat dalam benaknya,"Kenapa terlalu banyak halangan sih."

Klek...

"Ah akhirnya masuk juga. Bisa kau tekan tombol lampunya?"

"Katakan itu setelah kau sudah turun dari punggungku tuan." Jungkook benar-benar dibuat kewalahan dengan kelakuan satu makhluk aneh ini.

"Ouch _mian_." Taehyung yang mulanya berdiri diatas tubuh Jungkook sekarang sudah tiba di lantai coklat kamarnya.

"Tapi kau seksi dengan gaya menelungkup seperti itu."

"Kusumpahi matamu itu bisulan!" Sejenak meregangkan otot tubuhnya, laki-laki yang berperawakan bongsor itu melenggang menekan tombol lampu.

Dengan sigap, Taehyung merampok paksa tubuh Jungkook. Dibawanya tubuh itu ke sisi kanan ranjang _king size_ miliknya.

"Aku mau sekarang! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Jungkook menatap ngeri permintaan aneh yang dilontarkan dari mulut tak berfilter milik si alien.

"Jangan membuat permintaan seperti kau meminta _sex_ padaku bodoh!" Taehyung hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau malu, aku bisa menemanimu telanjang."

"Kau seorang masokis. Tidak usah! Aku akan melepasnya sekarang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Satu-satunya ranjang di ruang kamar itu berderit pelan sejalan dengan tekanan yang dihasilkan oleh dua orang diatasnya. Kedua kaki Taehyung menghimpit badan Jungkook seolah ia mengunci pergerakannya. Pantat pemuda bersurai _caramel_ tersebut menumpu diatas paha laki-laki yang sudah ia klaim kepemilikannya itu.

Tangan Taehyung meraba pelan perut kencang tanpa lemak milik Jungkook yang tak tertutup satu helai benang pun. Jungkook menegang. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia disentuh secara seduktif oleh laki-laki.

"Pa-pabo! Cepat selesaikan atau kuanggap ini sebagai pelecehan seksual!" Demi wajah mesum alien dihadapannya ini, Jungkook sadar wajahnya sudah merah berkeringat bak kepiting rebus disiram kuah kari. Ia ingin mati saja.

Mata sipit Taehyung tak hentinya terfokus menatap setiap inchi badan berkulit putih didepannya. Ia merunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya tepat di atas dada bidang milik Jungkook. Tak selang berapa lama, ia telungkupkan telinga kirinya pada dada itu.

"Oi kenapa disini berdetak cepat sekali. Terdengar bunyi ' _badum badum_ '."

Jungkook tegang mendengar penuturan polos lelaki idiot diatasnya. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menutupi ekspresi malunya.

"Apanya yang ' _badum badum_ ' bodoh! Kau seharusnya sadar siapa yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini!"

Tangan besar Taehyung meraba dengan sedikit penekanan di arah tulang selangka menuju leher,"Kau tahu? Tulang dibagian ini keras tapi kulitmu sehalus kulit bayi. Aku penasaran bagaimana seorang menjadikan leher sebagai tempat favorit untuk _kissmark_."

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu membidik mata bulat dihadapannya. Tak pikir panjang, ia rengkuh badan _topless_ Jungkook. Ia sesap leher putih itu.

"Shh ... Hei bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bisakah kau memelukku juga?" Pinta Taehyung dalam bisikan lirih yang terdengung di gendang telinga Jungkook.

Entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki Jungkook saat itu. Perintah Taehyung bagai sihir mutlak baginya. Kedua tangan pemuda bermanik hitam gelap ini merengkuh punggung Taehyung dalam diam.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini hingga kau tak akan melupakannya. Kau sekarang adalah milikku."

Bibir yang beberapa detik lalu berucap, kini menempatkan diri di atas bibir orang yang sudah ia cap kepemilikannya itu. Kecupan sekilas dari Taehyung sukses membuat saraf neuron Jungkook tidak dapat memproses kejadian singkat tersebut. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia tutup bibir itu dengan punggung tangannya.

'HEEEE? HEEEEE?! Ciuman? Monyet itu menciumku? Ciuman pertamaku?' Inner Jungkook berteriak.

Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan tubuh Jungkook,"Cukup! Aku sudah mempunyai ide banyak. Terima...AKH!" Bantal yang semula untuk sandaran kepala Jungkook kini sudah terlempar sempurna menuju kepala manusia aneh yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Bedebah cabul! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku!"

"Hei anggap saja itu rasa terimakasih dari pemilikmu."

"Akan kubunuh kau Taehyung!"

Seolah menulikan telinganya, Taehyung mulai duduk dihadapan meja yang terlihat seperti meja khusus untuk menggambar _manga_. Sedangkan Jungkook masih saja mencoba mencerna kejadian yang diluar perkiraannya tadi. Jantungnya masih setia berdetak cepat memompa darah melalui arteri berbalik melalui vena. Ia menatap punggung lebar Taehyung. Aneh ia pikir.

'Bibir itu dingin, tetapi hangat.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

Drrtt ... Drrrtt

 _-1 Message-_

 _From : Jin Hyung_

 _Subject : Hei! Cepat turun ke bawah, sebelum makanan dingin. Ajak Taehyung juga. Chuu~_

Hah? Apa itu chuu~? Menggelikan sekali maharaja prostitusi itu. Dan kenapa harus aku yang lagi dan lagi ditugaskan untuk mengajak murid mesumnya.

Ah, aku Jeon Jungkook siswa tahun pertama di salah satu sekolah jurusan seni. Seorang remaja yang mengimpikan kehidupan normal masa SMA. Tapi sayang itu hanya mimpi belaka setelah aku masuk kedalam asrama dengan penghuni yang bisa sekali dibilang aneh.

Salah satunya penghuni kamar yang ada didepanku ini. Seorang maniak seks berotak erotis, Kim Taehyung. Firasatku mengatakan keperjakaanku dipertaruhkan bila bergaul dengannya. Hei, bukan berarti aku ingin 'main' dengannya.

"Aneh, sudah dua hari aku tidak melihatnya keluar kamar." Jangan pikir aku merindukannya ya.

"Hei Taehyung! Sudah ditunggu yang lainnya di bawah. Cepat keluar dari kandangmu."

...

...

...

Sial, anak ini selalu berhasil membuat darahku mendidih. Ingatkan aku untuk cek gula darah seminggu sekali. Persetan dengan _password_ bokong seksiku itu. Sudah tak berlaku. Aku mendobrak paksa pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu.

"Yak tuan besar Kim Taehyung sebaiknya kau turuti perkataanku atau ..."

Ya Tuhan, apa ini pemakaman? Percaya padaku, suasananya terlalu mencekam untuk kategori kamar. Aku menghidupkan lampu kamar itu. Berjalan menapaki lantai dingin, kaki kananku menginjak sebuah kertas. Aku ambil beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan tak beraturan.

Ah, jadi dia mengurung diri di kamar untuk membuat ini? Gambarnya bagus. Tapi, tunggu sebentar.

"Taehyung menindih tubuh Jungkook yang tak berbusana. Jungkook hanya memandang sayu padanya."

"Kau bisa menyentuhku sekarang,hyung."

"Jungkook meracau kenikmatan atas sentuhan Taehyung pada kejantanannya."

"Jungkook mendesah..."

"Jungkook..."

"Jungkook..."

"YAK! TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK! MANGA APA INI? APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU ITU. KAU PAKAI NAMAKU DI MANGA CABULMU INI HAH!"

Eomma, tolong maafkan aku jika aku menjadi pembunuh setelah ini. Dimana si monyet kampung itu.

"My sweetheart Kookie-ya. Jangan mengajak bersetubuh sekarang. Badanku masih pegal."

Ah itu dia orangnya, aku tarik selimut putih yang membungkus badannya itu.

"Jelaskan padaku! Kau bahkan tidak meminta ijinku. Aku tak sudi namaku kau gunakan menjadi seorang yang cabul sepertimu."

Apa-apaan laki-laki ini. Aku sedang naik pitam, dia malah mengeratkan tubuhnya pada guling dipelukannya.

"Kau merepotkan. Mudah saja, aku akan mencantumkan 'Ini hanya cerita fiktif, kesamaan karakter terhadap nama asli orang yang masih hidup atau mati hanyalah sebuah kebetulan', puas?"

"Ini pelanggaran HAM, tindakan kriminal dan pelecehan seksual! Rasakan ini!"

Aku menyobek kertas cabul yang kubaca tadi. Sia-sia saja aku membantunya kalau begini. Aku tak peduli dia marah atau memusuhiku. Muak, satu kata untuk lelaki kurang ajar ini.

"Percuma, aku sudah mengirim _soft file_ -nya pada editorku."

APAAA?!

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, TAEHYUNG!"

Eomma Appa, maaf karena nama pemberian kalian menjadi kotor oleh perbuatan orang hentai itu. Hah ... aku jadi ingin cepat pulang saja.

— **TBC—**

* * *

 **Thanks to :**

 **tetangga jimin; vipbigbang74; kimtehaw; Kira ; anoncikiciw; Crii-san; Krasivyybaek; RealDe; Ubigoreng; LKCTJ94; ainiajkook; bngtnxoap; eunhaezha; Teddy; chimini-manimo; boobear; bxnny; Binhwancake; Ao; nonameshippeer; Deedee; Rapp-i; 11; JEYMINT; Guest; Qania; Shun Akira; AnisaHunn; Gypsophila; Lucky Miku; jikm; ChaYunwoo; Bunny Alien; Guest; Nyanmu; Linkz account; lupaakun; vjeon; anonymous18; guest; conversehigh; Hannie14201; kookievita99; vantasfic; Kimmidiot; 1; jelbang; ; privateyira; Eclaire Oh; xogi; Aprieelyan; Jeon360; adindaptr1524; Nkook15; Park Eun-Gi; Phikukcb194; siscaMinstalove; krisho baby; The Hoodie Girl.**

Annyeong XD Wah, maafkan saya yang molor sekali update nya ya. Banyak kendala buat nulis ff ini/? Saya janji akan lebih cepat updatenya. Maaf juga kalau mulai garing nih -,-)v. Terimakasih juga buat yang follow dan favorite! Saya senyum-senyum sendiri kalau ada notif review dari kalian wkwk.

Hayoloh pada galau sama BTS fanmeet and showcase kan? Wkwk. See you~ :D

 **Mind to review again? XD**

— **Salam elephant couple and dubsmasher couple—**


	5. Chapter 5

**ERO HYUNG**

 **-VKOOK-**

 **by. Sleepy Gizibe**

 **DLDR. Rate M untuk bahasa dan pembahasan**

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

Selama enam belas tahun aku hidup, baru akhir-akhir ini aku mengutuk datangnya matahari dari arah timur. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan kiamat, tapi aku sudah mengalami apa itu kiamat. Sudah beberapa hari ini si alien tidak bosan-bosannya membuat _mood_ pagiku rusak.

"Hei Kook, jangan memasang ekspresi suram seperti itu."

Ah, setidaknya ada satu orang yang benar-benar normal di kehidupanku saat ini. Choi Junhong, salah satu pangeran _newbie_ incaran siswi Sina Highschool. Bahkan dia sudah dijuluki pangeran _Triple_ _T_. Tampan, Tinggi, Tajir. Tapi ada saja orang yang tidak suka dengan kepopuleran Junhong, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung. Dia bahkan menambah satu julukan untuk Junhong yaitu Titit- _less_ yang artinya kekurangan titit alias pendek kejantanannya. Sebenarnya aku terbahak dengan julukan ini.

"Junhong-ya, tolonglah temanmu ini. Boyong aku kerumahmu. Aku tidak kuat tinggal di asrama itu." Ini bukan bualan, tapi murni rengekan dari lubuk hati. Kepalaku menyender lemas pada meja didepanku. Penderitaan yang kualami membuatku enggan untuk mengangkat kepala ini. Terlalu berat.

"Hei, ada masalah apa? Masalah dengan _sunbae_ yang aneh itu?" Secara tidak sadar, tangan Junhong sudah mengusap pelan rambut hitamku. Ahh, aku sudah lupa rasanya kenyamanan seperti ini.

"Ya begitulah. Aku berencana untuk mengambil kerja paruh waktu." Akibat rasa tak enak hati pada Junhong, aku angkat kepalaku dan menopangnya dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu pada meja.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa menyewa kos atau asrama lain."

Junhong mengenyahkan diri dari sampingku dan menempatkan bokongnya di kursi depan mejaku.

"Restoran keluargaku sedang kekurangan pegawai. Kau tertarik?"

Oh Tuhan, aku tau ini pasti namanya rezeki anak polos sepertiku. Kalau boleh berkhayal, pasti sekarang ada efek bunga bunga bermekaran di sekitar wajahku yang sedang berbahagia.

"Junhong-ya! Kau seperti oase dalam gurun pasir. Gomawoyo." Aku memainkan gundukan pipi putih milik Junhong. Ouch ... dia seperti malaikat di mataku.

"Yak! Pipiku bukan mainan,Kook." Tangan besarnya menangkis segala afeksiku pada pipinya.

"Hehehe _mian_ , pokoknya aku senang punya teman sepertimu." Cengiranku saat ini bisa disebut tanda terima kasih secara tak langsung. Sangat tulus kupersembahkan untuk laki-laki bermarga Choi ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Junhong berencana mengunjungi restoran keluarganya. Tetapi sebelum itu, kami berkewajiban menyerahkan lembar minat dan bakat. Sina Highschool jurusan seni dibagi menjadi dua cabang departemen yaitu seni musik dan seni rupa.

Di perempatan lorong antara departemen seni musik dan seni rupa, aku dan Junhong memutuskan untuk berpisah. Aku cenderung tertarik pada bidang musik sedangkan dia memilih departemen seni rupa.

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

Kaki ini melangkah masuk ke ruang dengan papan bertuliskan "Kesiswaan Dept. Musik" yang menempel di atas pintunya. Mataku meraba tiap sudut ruangan. Nihil. Tidak kutemukan satu orang pun di ruang yang bersuhu 18 derajat _celsius_ itu.

Pukk! Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Jungkook? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ah, ternyata Jin _hyung_ ... menggandeng perempuan? seorang guru ya. HEEE?!

Dengan sigap, kuseret salah seorang dari jejeran pangeran sekolah ini. Hebatnya dia adalah ketua siswa departemen musik. Ayo beeri tepuk pantat!

"Jangan bilang kau dan guru itu akan melakukan dengan dia disini, _hyung_?" Selidikku.

"Kok tahu?"

"Sudah kuduga! Kau ini tengik seperti Taehyung. Gila saja, ini sekolah bukan hotel cinta, _hyung_!" Sejenak aku melirik guru perempuan tadi—yang sedang menatap haus tubuh Jin _hyung_. Guru itu sudah masuk dalam _blacklist_ ku.

"Jangan menganggap sekolah itu hotel cinta. Tapi jadikan sekolah itu sendiri sebagai hotel cinta!" Ucap orang yang kuyakin sudah malang melintang di dunia _sex_ para wanita berkecukupan.

Ngawur! Ngeri! Pemikirannya ekstrim. Dia sama saja dengan alien busuk itu. Memikirkan lingerie setiap siang dan malam. Pikirannya hanya terbuat dari bra dan hatinya terbentuk dari celana dalam. Ampuni dia Tuhan.

"Dimana Taehyung?"

"Sudah mati! Oh iya, aku kesini untuk menyerahkan lembar bakat dan minat." Kuletakkan tas hitamku diatas meja dan ku buka resletingnya. Jin _hyung_ memutuskan untuk menghampiri si guru itu. Mataku melirik dan yang kusaksikan sangat layak untuk disensor.

Aku mengeratkan tas itu ke tempat semula—pundakku. Dan menyerahkan selembar kertas putih pada Jin _hyung_ ,"Ini _hyung_."

Lelaki tertua di asrama ini meneliti lembar itu. Kuakui wajahnya memang diatas wajah normal orang Korea. Standar kelas _boy band_.

"Baiklah aku terima. Oh iya, bisakah kau membeli _jjajangmyun_ setelah ini? Namjoon menyuruhku, tapi kau tau aku ada urusan penting."

Urusan penting mbahmu—batinku.

" _Mian_ aku tidak bisa _hyung_ , aku ada janji dengan temanku sehabis ini. Permisi." Segera aku mengenyahkan diri dari tempat haram itu.

Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian masuk dalam lingkungan maniak seks?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya otakku menjadi semakin tumpul. Bodoh sekali aku selalu lupa membawa mantel, belakangan suhu malam di kota ini semakin dingin padahal masih masuk musim semi. Bodohnya lagi aku menolak itikat Junhong mengantarku pulang dengan mobil yang kutaksir lebih mahal dari asrama tua itu.

Drrt ... Drrt

Satu pesan?

 _From : bootae_

 _Subject : kau dimana? tidak datang ke kamarku? atau sengaja agar aku yang ke kamarmu?_

 _Shit_! Percaya diri sekali si bibir tebal ini. Aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus untuk meladeni kegilaan orang sepertinya. Aku lanjutkan perjalananku membelah dinginnya udara malam.

Drrt ... Drrt

 _From : bootae_

 _Subject : Aku ada di kamarmu. Tapi kau tidak ada. Jadi kita main petak umpet?_

Ya Tuhan ... bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke kamarku? Eh, tapi bisa saja dia membodohiku. Licik sekali akalnya. Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu. Huh.

Drrt ... Drrt

 _From : bootae_

 _Subject : Oh jadi kau sedang bersama si penis pendek? Pulang sekarang, aku tunggu 30 menit. Atau ..._

 _Attach : Picture_

Segera aku download foto yang ia lampirkan.

...

...

...

Brengsek! Apa-apaan pose _selfie_ -nya itu. Gunting? Sempakku? Ya Tuhan dia ini tolol apa idiot? Jangan bilang alien ini akan mencabik-cabik sempakku yang jujur saja hanya tujuh buah yang aku punya. _Damn_! Akan kubunuh kau Taehyung!

Dia sudah berlebihan brengseknya hingga menyentuh lagi barang suciku. Bagaimana bisa dia dapat kunci kamarku. Hei Jungkook! Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, selamatkan dulu koleksi sempakmu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's POV**

BRAKKK!

Pintu kayu itu sukses menabrak dinding dalam kamar Jungkook. Sang empu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hanya satu onggok manusia yang ia cari. Kim Taehyung. Dan juga sempak pemberian ibunya di desa.

Manik _onyx_ itu berhasil menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di depan jendela sambil menggenggam segumpalan kain yang ia yakin adalah celana dalamnya.

"Kau benar-benar maling kolor. Cepat kembalikan itu, brengsek!" Tak ada waktu untuk leha-leha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Pemuda bersurai eboni itu menghampiri Taehyung.

"Ini aku kembalikan." Jungkook langsung merampas paksa barang pribadinya itu. Lalu ia berbalik menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Grep...

Sepasang tangan merangkai di kedua sisi pinggul Jungkook dan tertaut di depan perut pemuda itu. Jungkook membuang nafas bosan.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Gerutunya.

"Tidak akan! Jika kau mencari pekerjaan, aku bisa menemukannya untukmu?" Kepala pemuda dengan helaian coklat karamel itu bersender pada pundak milik Jungkook. Jarak sedekat ini tak khayal membuat pipi Jungkook muncul semburat merah muda.

"Pe-pekerjaan apa itu?" Jungkook mendadak gagap.

"Padaku. Kau bekerja padaku. Akan kugaji tinggi." Bibir merah muda milik Taehyung berniat untuk menyesap leher jenjang _uke_ -nya itu. Tapi,

"Sialan! Jangan harap!" Jungkook memberontak melepaskan pelukan Taehyung. Berhasil. Pemuda itu akhirnya terlepas dari kungkungan Taehyung.

Tapi, tanpa sadar tangannya ditarik oleh Taehyung. Dan seketika badannya sudah terpental diatas ranjang dengan Taehyung yang berhasil mengunci pergerakan Jungkook.

"Kau bengal. Aku tak suka kau dekat dengan Junhong." Giok _hazel_ milik Taehyung membidik tajam pada netra Jungkook. Sial Jungkook tak bisa berkedip. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Seharian kau pergi dengannya. Aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan fisik padamu." Tegas Taehyung.

Kesadaran yang sempat menguap, kini perlahan kembali pada Jungkook."Bodoh! Jangan macam-macam padaku!"

"Kau itu milikku. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau dimiliki yang lain!" Suara rendah sarat akan ancaman itu membuat hati kecil Jungkook gentar.

Jari jemari Taehyung bergerilya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah milik Jungkook. Ia sesap, cium dan jilat leher jenjang nan putih di hadapannya. Setan apa yang telah merasukinya, tapi sungguh ia benci ketika Jungkook bergantung dengan orang lain bukan padanya.

"Ahh ... Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Jungkook mendesah kecil. Ia memberontak, tangannya menahan dada bidang Taehyung yang semakin menekan kearahnya.

"Mulutmu menolak tapi lihat bagian disini tak bisa berbohong. Mudah terangsang heh?" Paha kiri Taehyung yang terselip diantara kedua paha Jungkook itu menekan dengan penuh gesekan pada kejantanan Jungkook yang masih terbalut kain celana itu.

'Sial! Sentuhannya membakarku.'—curahan Jungkook dalam hati. Ia sungguh tak siap dengan momen momen yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikan pelan itu sukses mendengung sempuran hingga otak Jungkook. Kelima indera tubuhnya spontan mati. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Manik kelamnya membulat. Lidahnya kelu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya yang sedari tadi sibuk memberontak mendadak lemas. Dua kata yang dibisikkan oleh Taehyung berhasil membuat Jungkook diam seribu bahasa.

Taehyung sadar betul akan perubahan Jungkook. Tak lantas ia ambil kesempatan yang ada di depan matanya. Ia tak peduli, ia tak lagi ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Bibir yang mulanya berdiam diri di sekitar kuping Jungkook itu kini menelusuri garis rahang si pemuda dan menciuminya turun ke dagu. Taehyung sempat merasa aneh, yang diciuminya ini kulit wajah atau pantat bayi.

Ia kecup pelan bibir pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Jungkook tak menampakkan tanda-tanda menolak. Ia tak tahan, lantas bibirnya menari-nari dan mengeksplorasi isi mulut lawan main.

"Nghh ... ahhh ..." Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah dan merintih. Ia menyerah dengan egonya. Ia balas permainan Taehyung dengan kuluman pada bibir bawah pemuda yang sudah membuatnya mabuk nafsu ini.

Iris _hazel_ milik Taehyung terbuka ketika menerima respon dari Jungkook. _Hazel_ bertemu dengan _Onyx_. Di tengah permainan adu kecupan itu, Taehyung tersenyum.

Jemari Taehyung tak mau diam saja, ia menggerakannya dan menelusup masuk ke balik fabrik yang di kenakan Jungkook. Bergerilya di atas puting pink yang kini menegang.

Lidahnya turun kearah leher Jungkook menuju ke arah tonjolan daging berwarna pink yang sudah siap dilahap olehnya. Tangan yang sebelumnya bermain di sekitar situ, kini dengan lincah membuka resleting celana seragam hitam milik pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sebelum ...

CKLEKK!

"Hei Jungkookie, kau tahu dimana Taehyung? Orang ini mencarinya."

Suasana hening ...

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"KALIANNNNNN!"

"KAU?"

Teriak Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

— **TBC—**

 **Thanks to :**

 **adindaptr1524; conversehigh; Shun Akira; vipbigbang74; Krasivyybaek; siscaMinstalove; Spica007Bang; lupaakun; Nyanmu; lollipunch; CindiWhitesides; YulJeon; Kira ; bngtnxoap; Deedee; readersebelumnya; kimtehaw; anoncikiciw; ainiajkook; Melinda Jikook9597; Jvz1230; shinyangcho; Sapphire Amumuhoopla; xxx; nayason8; Albino's Deer; vkook jjang; jusocj; nadhoot; vjeon; jelbang; RealDe; Bunny Alien; kthjjk; TaeTia; winterdaisy; Fika137; Guest; vkookieuke; Eclaire Oh; ruka17; LKCTJ94; Rapp-i; Kim728; scrtadmr.**

Hai xD ketemu lagi nih! Banyak yang minta NC ya, aku kasih pemanasan aja dulu wkwk. Aku belajar sesuatu soal NC dari author favorite ku ...

"Ketahuilah tentang romance development , bahwa suatu hubungan apalagi slash harusnya melewati proses yang panjang, dinamik yang menarik dan realistik. Jangan mau terjebak ke dalam fangirl trap dan buru-buru ingin melihat hubungan OTP-mu mencapai tahap akhir, percayalah, ga akan terasa nikmat tanpa perkembangan dan tension. Semakin sabar menunggu semakin nikmat pada waktunya."

Tapi tenang aja. Pasti bakal ada NC Vkook :D

 **Terimakasih juga buat yang follow dan Favorite. See you next time~**

 **Ayo tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review xD**

 **\- Salam Elephant couple and Dubsmasher couple -**


	6. Chapter 6

**ERO HYUNG**

 **-VKOOK-**

 **by. Sleepy Gizibe**

 **DLDR. Rate M untuk bahasa dan pembahasan**

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Bolam lampu 20 _watt_ itu senantiasa menerangi ruang makan dengan atmosfer yang tegang diantara dua orang pemuda. Rupanya Taehyung kedatangan tamu disaat yang tidak tepat. Tidak tepat sekali—pikirnya. Tamu dengan helaian yang warnanya tidak berbeda jauh dari tuan rumah itu menatap sebal padanya.

"Kau menjijikkan, _aniki_." Ia mendengus kesal dengan apa yang ia barusan saksikan.

"Tsk." Demi _tank top_ hitam Jimin yang masih menggantung di teras asrama, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati teh _ocha_. _Please_ _bro_ , Taehyung dalam keadaan _turn on_. _Skinny jeans_ gelap itu terasa mencengkram bagian kemaluannya. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah bermimpi disiksa oleh celana _jeans_.

"Dulu editor, sekarang kau pilih bocah murahan seperti dia?"

"Apa kau keluar rumah hanya untuk mencicipi tubuh bocah tengik itu?" Cerca tamu laki-laki itu.

"Tanganku gatal untuk menampar mulutmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang daripada menceramahiku, _otouto_." Kedua bola mata Taehyung memandang tajam kearah adik laki-lakinya itu. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung itu balas memandang remeh pada anikinya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang kalau kau tidak ikut pulang bersamaku ke Jepang." Kata-katanya ini terdengar sangat yakin.

Taehyung takut kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Ia teguk cairan teh yang tertampung apik di dalam cangkir porselen coklat itu. Sudah dua kali adiknya ini selalu memaksanya pulang ke Jepang. Dulu sewaktu dia kelas dua SMP dan sekarang. Bukan Bambam namanya kalau tidak keras kepala.

Kedua kakak beradik ini dibesarkan dalam lingkungan dengan kebutuhan terlampau lebih dari cukup. Tak ada opera sabun di keluarga ini, mereka dalam kasih sayang yang tercurahkan dengan baik dari kedua orang tuanya. Yang aneh hanya pada si Taehyung, bengal dan tidak suka diatur. Sedangkan adiknya, Bambam adalah seorang pengidap _brother complex_.

Sempat berpindah-pindah rumah karena pekerjaan ayah mereka ditambah sifat mereka yang bisa dinilai sendiri, alhasil kedua anak ini minim teman. Taehyung kecil memutuskan keluar dari rumah utama yang ada di Jepang saat dia lulus sekolah dasar. Siapa orang tua yang tidak khawatir, apalagi Taehyung itu anak emas. Gantinya ia dihadiahi sebuah apartemen yang terletak di tengah kota plus koneksi ke sebuah _manga production house_.

Bambam kecil yang setiap jam, menit bahkan detik mengekori Taetae-nya sempat dibuat linglung akan kemana perginya si kakak. Ia terus merengek memanggil sosok _aniki_ -nya tapi nihil, seseorang yang diharapkan tak pernah datang.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san?_ " Tanya Bambam diselingi dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh Taehyung.

Taehyung paham bagaimana sifat adik satu-satunya ini. Mengusir dia sama saja mengusir singa yang menemukan segelonggong daging didepannya. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Taehyung berdiri dari persinggahannya, sekali-kali adiknya ini perlu diberi pelajaran. Suka mencampuri urusannya dari kecil. "Aku sibuk, terserah kau mau bagaimana. Urusi urusanmu sendiri. _Oyasumi_." Pamitnya pada Bambam yang terbelalak dalam duduknya.

Ia tak tinggal diam, ia mengikuti bayangan kakak satu-satunya yang menghilang menuju tangga. Kaki yang terbalut kaos kaki berwarna biru dongker itu melangkah cepat guna menyeimbangkan langkah kaki _aniki_ -nya.

"Hei _baka aniki_! Kau tidak bisa membiarkanku sendirian!" Perintahnya. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung langsung menepisnya.

Blam...

Pintu kamar milik Taehyung tertutup rapat meninggalkan Bambam yang dengan gigihnya menggedor-gedor pintu yang tak bersalah itu.

" _ANIKI_! AKAN AKU ADUKAN PADA _OKAA-SAN_ DAN _OTOU-SAN_ KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBUKANYA!"

"OI CEPAT BUKA! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI!"

Nafas laki-laki itu tersengal becampur dengan emosi yang meluap. 'Heran. Kakak macam apa dia, apa dia tidak rindu denganku hah'—omelnya dalam hati. Ia meringkuk di sebelah pintu yang masih setia tertutup itu. Badannya bersender pada dinding dibelakangnya.

Krieeett..

Telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pasti kakaknya tidak tega padanya dan segera merubah pikirannya. Ah, bukan bukan ... pasti karna kakak laki-lakinya itu tidak mau melihat adiknya kedinginan.

Bambam menengadahkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Eh ..." Kedua bola matanya mengerjap.

"Dasar ... kakak adik sama saja. Suka membuat keributan." Oh suara Jungkook memecah keheningan di lorong minim cahaya itu. Ia membawa pakaian dan perlengkapan mandi. Bisa ditebak dia akan kemana.

"Cih ... diam kau jalang!" Harapannya pupus. Ia malas berhadapan dengan laki-laki murahan di depannya itu. Sama juga halnya dengan Jungkook, ia malas meladeni pemuda yang baru ia temui.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jungkook's POV**

Hah ... berendam memang ampuh untuk menghilangkan stres. Jangan ingat kejadian tadi, Kook! Mengingatnya hanya akan membuat badanku panas lagi. Sumpah kalian harus dengar penjelasanku dulu, aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa badanku reflek menerima segala afeksi darinya.

" _Stop_! Tenangkan diri. Lupakan semua!" Kutepuk-tepuk pelan kedua pipiku yang sedari tadi merona.

Setelah memungut semua pakaian kotor dan perlengkapan mandi, aku berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Ah ... aku lupa ada satu makhluk yang satu peranakan dengan si alien. Saudara sepersusuan si Taehyung, eh memang alien menyusu? Lupakan.

Aku melewati laki-laki yang tertunduk di depan kamar Taehyung, sepertinya dia lebih muda dariku. Malas sekali aku menyapanya setelah dia mengataiku jalang. Aku kan lajang bukan jalang.

Sebelum masuk kamar, aku luangkan sejenak waktuku untuk meliriknya. Si monyet itu benar-benar tega pada adiknya sendiri. Aku benci sifatku yang gampang iba pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal.

"Oi, jangan seperti pengemis. Kalau mau, kau bisa tidur dikamarku." Bodoh memang menawarkan sesuatu pada orang yang mengataiku jalang.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku, heh matanya mirip milik Taehyung.

"Jangan sok baik! Kau menyuruhku tidur di ranjang penuh dosa itu?" Bedanya, bocah ini memiliki mulut yang liar.

"Aku tidak menawarimu tidur di ranjang, mungkin di lantai." _Good job_ , Jungkook! Kata-katamu ini gurih sekali. Coba lihat apa jawabannya.

"Sial! Jangan semena-mena denganku." Wow, begitu saja sudah tersulut amarah. Hahaha, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa aku goda.

"Diluar dingin. Jadi, kau mau apa tidak? Kalau tidak yasudah." Ah apa peduliku juga, yang penting aku sudah berniat baik.

Setelah memasukkan pakaian kotor pada keranjang di sebelah pintu, aku segera menutup pintu itu. Namun, ada gaya yang menahannya ...

"Aku hanya bisa tidur di ranjang _plus_ selimut. Lampu harus dimatikan. Suhu AC minimal 18 derajat _celcius_. Jangan menggangguku saat tidur."

Kakak adik sama saja menjengkelkan. Apa mereka lahir untuk membuat repot orang hah?!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku berharap pagi ini menjadi salah satu penghantar hari yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Tapi lagi-lagi menjadi khayalan belaka. Selama enam belas tahun hidup, aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang tenang dan nyaman. Mungkin Tuhan sudah muak dengan cacianku, hingga dia tidak bosannya memberi segala cobaan lewat makhluk bernama Taehyung.

Dan disini lah aku sekarang. Berdiri di suatu supermarket mengawal dua orang idiot di depanku. Kalian heran kenapa aku tidak berada di sekolah dan malah menghabiskan masa remajaku disini? Jadi ...

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _ **Author's POV**_

 _Sistim kurikulum di Sina Highschool berjalan mulai pukul 9.00 waktu setempat. Jungkook yang sudah terjaga dari pukul enam memutuskan untuk mencuci pakaian kotor yang tertumpuk di keranjang berwarna putih tulang itu._

 _Berjalan ke lantai dasar asrama, ia sudah menemukan pemuda yang bermalam di kamarnya itu sudah rapi dan sedang menikmati secangkir kopi dengan Suga hyung. Padahal Bambam bisa ramah pada yang lain, kenapa hanya padaku ia memanggil jalang. Sudahlah tak penting._

 _Setelah saling bertegur sapa—hanya dengan Suga hyung, ia lanjutkan perjalanan mencari ke timur mencari mesin cuci. Bambam tak peduli juga._

 _"Hei hyung, apa benar aniki dan dia berpacaran?"_

 _"Yang kutahu Taehyung itu pemiliknya Jungkook." Suga berbicara tanpa beban. Bambam sweatdrop mendengarnya._

 _Bercengkrama dengan Suga membuat Bambam mengetahui karakter penghuni asrama itu. Pembicaraan mereka terputus oleh kehadiran Taehyung. Ia tak kaget dengan adanya Bambam disitu. Pertengkaran kecil sempat terjadi, tetapi Suga dapat mengantisipasinya. Keadaan kembali tenang tetapi mereka dibuat ramai dengan derapan kaki yang lari ke ruang makan itu._

 _"TAEHYUNG! BANGUN KAU BRENGSEK!" Pemuda bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu berlari dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Ia terhenti ketika manik kelamnya membidik Taehyung._

 _"Morning darling" Taehyung beranjak untuk memeluk Jungkook, tetapi hal itu sia-sia ketika pemuda yang lebih muda menghindarinya._

 _"KAU BAJINGAN IDIOT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CELANA DALAMKU HAH?!" Matanya melotot._

 _"Hanya sekedar menghiasnya." Ucapnya enteng._

 _"Astaga kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Ini yang kau sebut menghias? Ini pelecehan, bagaimana kau bisa sembarangan menulis sesuatu di sempak orang." Jungkook lelah, benda pribadinya itu direbut paksa oleh Suga._

 _SEPERANGKAT BOKONG MILIK KTH_

 _BOKONG SEMOK BEKASNYA KTH_

 _INI BURUANKU, MANA BURUANMU?_

 _ASUPAN NUTRISI KTH_

 _TITITLESS DILARANG MASUK_

 _BOKONG SEHANGAT MINYAK TELON_

 _AKU SENTUH, DIA MELENGUH_

 _"HAHAHA INI KONYOL SEKALI!"Tawa Suga membahana di ruang itu. Ia membaca apa yang tertulis di bagian belakang sempak warna warni milik Jungkook. Dengan spidol permanen sepertinya._

 _"Apa salahku? Aku hanya menandai kepemilikanku." Jelas Taehyung._

 _"Brengsek kau! Kau kira ini bisa dihilangkan? Aku tidak punya kolor ganti untuk pagi ini bodoh! Ya Tuhan." Muka Jungkook memerah menahan amarah._

 _Taehyung meletakkan tangannya pada pundak uke-nya itu,"Kita bisa berbagi celana dalam kalau kau mau." Matanya mengerling sebelah._

 _Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung,"DALAM MIMPIMU!"_

 _"Ah, yare yare ... selalu begini setiap pagi. Aku ada ide. Hari ini giliranku dan Taehyung untuk belanja bulanan. Aku absen ya karena ada kumpul komite nanti siang, bagaimana kalau kau gantikan aku Kook. Membolos saja." Ucap Suga._

 _Bambam melotot,"Aku akan ikut!"_

 _Suga mengangguk,"Sekalian kau beli kolor baru, atau kau tetap keukuh memakai sempak dewa itu? Hahaha"_

 _"Tidak ada jalan lain, Hyung. Puas kau idiot!" Bentak Jungkook pada Taehyung yang nyengir kegirangan._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 **Jungkook's POV**

Apa kalian ikut senang melihatku menderita begini? Ya Tuhan, aku menyerah. Di depanku sekarang berdiri orang bodoh abad ini, Kim Taehyung. Kala kutanya kenapa dia jarang memenuhi presensinya di sekolah. Ia hanya menjawab.

"Berada diantara kerumunan manusia membuatku stres. Aku menghadiri kelas hanya untuk mencapai tingkat absen yang dibutuhkan."

Hah ... akhir-akhir ini aku banyak membuang udara kekesalan. Adiknya, yang kutahu namanya Bambam adalah seorang keparat mini. Sungguh dia belajar darimana kata umpatan bervariasi itu. Dan sekarang, kita bertiga seperti orang bodoh di tengah keramaian supermarket.

Bambam genit menggandeng erat Taehyung, sedangkan si Taehyung gatal sekali mengaitkan lengannya pada lenganku. Aku hanya bisa senyum bengkok saat orang-orang melihat kami.

Saat mereka asyik memenuhi daftar bahan yang ditulis oleh orang-orang asrama, aku menghilang ke sisi onderdil laki-laki. Bagian celana dalam.

"Jika satu _pack_ isinya tiga buah, berarti aku harus membeli tiga _pack_." Aku berbicara sendiri sambil memilah tumpukan kolor berwarna-warni. Sial, aku malah teringat pelangi kolor.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa ya ukuranku? Apa aku harus tanya _eomma_?" Aku menggaruk rambutku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ukuranmu satu angka diatasku." Seseorang muncul di sebelahku. Reflek aku terlonjak kaget."Sial! Kau mengagetkanku."

Rupanya si bodoh Taehyung. Hei apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa bisa menemukanku?

"Aku kabur dari adikku yang bawel itu." Wah, dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku tau kau pasti disini. Radar cintaku mengatakan kau sedang memilih celana dalam." Sial! Apa dia cenayang?

"Tapi Kook, aku tidak bohong. Bokongmu satu ukuran lebih besar daripada bokongku. Tapi bokongku bisa menyentak lebih hebat dari pada bokongmu."

"Berhenti membicarakan hal yang menjijikkan, Kim Tae Pabo."

"Aku sarankan kau membeli warna me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u seperti warna pelangi. Oh sial, hormon _testosterone_ ku akan meluber jika melihat kau menggunakan warna yang menantang, merah mungkin." Tangannya mengambil satu kotak celana dalam berwarna merah, hitam, dan ungu. Terkutuklah pilihannya.

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak butuh ocehanmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi, atau aku akan mengamuk."

"Ah baiklah. Ingat saranku tadi, _Darling_. Mungkin aku akan mencari benda yang bisa membuatmu luluh padaku. _Bye_."

Cupp ...

Heh apa itu tadi? Sial wajahku tiba-tiba merona. Si bodoh itu mencium pipiku? Di tempat umum seperti ini.

"ENYAH DARI DUNIA INI KAU TAEHYUNG!" Percuma aku mengumpat, orang itu sudah tak keliatan batang hidungnya. Apa urat malunya sudah putus hah?

Aku kembali dihadapkan kenyataan soal warna celana dalam apa yang akan aku pilih. Apa benar bokongku lebih besar darinya?

Aku raba sejenak gumpalan lemak itu. JEON JUNGKOOK! Setan apa yang merasukimu hingga memikirkan apa yang orang idiot katakan.

Aku sudah gila. Kegilaan Taehyung sudah menular padaku. Segera aku ambil tiga kotak celana dalam.

Dua kotak yang di dominasi warna gelap. Dan satu kotak adalah kotak yang disarankan orang yang sudah melecehkanku tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari sangat nakal, ia pancarkan cahaya yang bukan menghangatkan tapi malah membuat badan menjadi gerah. Didepanku sekarang ada satu _cup_ es krim varian vanilla, anehnya badanku masih saja gerah. Mungkin karena seonggok keparat mini di hadapanku sekarang.

Kalian mencari _aniki_ -nya? Ia pergi bertemu dengan editornya. Sekitar lima blok dari toko es krim yang saat ini ku singgahi. Ia benar-benar mencari mati, karena meninggalkanku dengan adiknya yang sangat pandai bertutur kata. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan juga.

"Hei jalang, apa rahang bawahmu itu menjadi tak berfungsi setelah merasakan es krim yang enak?" Ia memulai perkelahian, pandanganku beralih pada kedua manik matanya.

"Tidak, energi di rahangku sayang jika dibuang untuk berbicara denganmu."

Ia sunggingkan ujung bibir tipisnya,"Ya, karena energimu itu hanya untuk membalas tawaran harga dari orang-orang atas tubuhmu."

Sial, apa aku sejalang itu di matanya?

"Aku tidak sejalang itu, brengsek!" Aku menelan satu sendok gumpalan es krim itu. Setidaknya lumayan untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.

Tak ada percakapan lagi diantara kita. Aku topang kepalaku pada tangan kanan yang berdiri tegak diatas meja. Aku kembali menatap jalanan luar lewat jendela putih disebelah kiriku.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, kita pulang saja." Ucapku ogah-ogahan.

Dia tidak menjawab, aku melihatnya lagi untuk memastikan apa dia masih hidup. Netra kelamku menangkap bocah itu menunduk dalam diam. Astaga, aku seperti _babysitter_ yang sedang mengurus seorang bocah nakal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan _aniki_." Ia menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang idiot seperti _aniki_ -mu."

Ia mengaduk _cup_ es krimnya."Aku hanya memperingatkanmu."

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya,"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Ketika aniki menyukai seseorang, ia tak akan berpikir panjang tetapi ia akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan orang itu."

Aku masih setia menyangga kepalaku. Pembicaraan ini akan menarik.

"Kau tahu sendiri dia aneh. Dia terkadang akan bertanya pada orang bagaimana cara untuk memperlakukan seseorang dalam tanda kutip."

"Kau tahu soal Baekhyun, editornya dulu?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kecil,"Ya aku tahu."

"Sekali dia gagal, dia tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama. Dulu dia begitu terpuruk saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Aku tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun, tapi dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

Apa sebegitu bodohnya orang itu? Tidak kusangka dia bisa patah hati juga. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat dia itu manusia.

"Menyedihkan seperti apa?" Pertanyaanku meluncur begitu saja, aku hanya ingin tahu.

Bambam sejenak memainkan benda canggih persegi panjang berwarna putih yang sering disebut _Handphone_ itu.

" _Aniki_ seseorang yang anti sosial, dia lebih suka bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri. Ketika seseorang berhasil masuk ke dalam dunianya, ia akan sepenuh hati percaya dengan orang itu. Tapi jika orang itu membuangnya, maka dia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan mengurung dirinya, bahkan kami—keluarganya tidak bisa menjangkau _aniki_."

Alien bodoh. Setidaknya jangan biarkan orang yang tidak bersalah mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Apa kau menyukai _aniki_?"

Ha? Mataku mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Lucu hahaha.

"Mana mungkin bodoh! Dia itu idiot, maniak seks, maling kolor. Semua yang buruk hanya ada pada dirinya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sesuatu yang diluar nalar manusia. Yang benar saja aku menyukai orang bodoh abad ini!" Tuturku panjang.

Heh? Kenapa dia malah menunduk sambil tersenyum getir. Apa yang aku katakan salah?

" _Aniki_ sebenarnya seseorang yang kesepian. Kau boleh mengolok-oloknya, tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan dia."

Sial! Kenapa keparat mini ini membuatku tersayat dengan kata-katanya. Bukankah Taehyung baik-baik saja dengan segala tingkah bodohnya. Apa aku yang tidak peka dengan orang itu?

"Walaupun dia selalu melecehkanku. Kau harus tahu, aku sama sekali tidak membencinya." Aku jujur. Memang aku sering mengumpatnya, tapi aku senang dengan apa yang dia kerjakan untukku. Walaupun sedikit membuatku uring-uringan.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Aku harap kau bisa membuat _aniki_ bahagia. Dia hanya berbeda, aku yakin kau seseorang yang bisa menerima perbedaannya itu." Ia tersenyum.

Hyung? Hei mana kata 'Jalang' yang selalu kau lontarkan untuk memanggilku? Anak ini begitu manis saat tersenyum.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha." Aku balas senyumnya.

Setidaknya aku semakin mengenal sisi lain idiot itu. Dan sebahagia inikah ketika kau dipanggil ' _Hyung_ '? Selain itu, aku harus semakin ekstra sabar menghadapi kebodohan si _aniki_ yang kesepian.

— **TBC—**

* * *

 **Glossary :**

Aniki : Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki

Otouto : Sebutan untuk adik laki-laki

Okaa-san : Ibu/eomma

Otou-san : Ayah/Appa

Oyasumi : Selamat Malam

Baka : Bodoh

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 **Guest; Shun Akira; teflon-nim; vipbigbang74; vipbigbang74; winterdaisy; anoncikiciw; bngtnxoap; jusocj; lupaakun; YulJeon; es; Jvz1230; privateyira; ruka17; Albino's Deer; Kim728; nadhoot; Fika137; Kira ; Buruandipostdong; vkook jjang; Lucky Miku; bootae; LKCTJ94; Bunny Alien; kim. .77; RealDe; ceekuchiki; kthjjk; blueewild951230; kimtehaw; TaeTia; vjeon; MinYeolKook; Aprieelyan; conversehigh; readersebelumnya; CindiWhitesides; siscaMinstalove; shinyangcho; Bunny Lily; 1; PxnkAutumnxx; boobear; vkookieuke; Rapp-i; ahneugene; winterhun; fay; JEYMINT; Jelbanh; Vteo; kukikookie; Gypsophila; Jeon360. Dan juga yang nge-follow dan nge-favorite XD**

Hallo readers~ jangan bosen ketemu aku lagi XD Aku seneng liat review kalian. Ada yang nebak, request, bahkan ada yang mau kirim foto telanjang si alien buat penyemangat haha. Oiya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan ini buat di klarifikasi ...

 **Apa ada slight couple lain?** — Eum, liat nanti deh ya ini aku lagi fokus sama Jungkook biar peka sama Taehyung dulu wkwk kalau kalian mau request bisa aku tampung ;)

 **NC nya kapan thor?** — Tiap update pasti ini pertanyaan paling banyak XD Aku cuma bisa bilang sabar ya, soalnya Vkook itu highclass couple. Harus ada tempat dan suasana yg pas buat mereka ena ena wkwk

 **Apa hubungan 'gay' udah biasa di setting cerita itu?** — Kita anggep udah biasa aja, biar ga ribet XD

 **Sekalian mau tanya, kalian suka kalau ada orang ketiga di hubungan Vkook gak? Jawab di review ya xD**

Akhirnya Jungkook dapet restu dari adeknya Taehyung! Oiya kalian bisa request mau aku masukin siapa buat tokoh tokoh yang bakal muncul di chapter-chapter depan. See you next time~

 **Jangan lupa review lagi XD**

— **Salam Elephant couple, Dubsmash couple and Summer couple (Soalnya banyak vkook moment di BTS Summer package di Kota Kinabalu kemarin xD)—**


End file.
